The objective of the proposed program is to gain an understanding of the molecular basis of tissue specific intercellular adhesion. Attention is focused on the adhesive properties of embryonic, adult, regenerating, and neoplastic liver cells from chick, rat, and mouse. The adhesive specificity of these cells is being studied using a specific cell adhesion assay (collecting aggregate assay). The properties and specificity of this assay procedure are being studied in detail. Other studies are directed at the identification, isolation, and characterization of the specific cell ligands responsible for adhesive specificity. Liver cell plasma membranes are being isolated to gain insight into the functional integration of these molecules within this organelle. Antisera are being prepared which block intercellular adhesion in an organ and species specific manner. Such antisera are being used to analyze cell surface ligands. Elucidation of the chemical basis underlying cell-to-cell interactions involved in morphogenesis, differentiation, and tissue homeostasis is the long range goal of this program.